I Love You, I Love Him Not
by kaykay214
Summary: Ally likes Austin. Austin likes Ally, but so does Dallas. The only difference is Dallas does something about it. When Ally says yes, even though she knows it doesn't feel "right", will Austin be able to win her back? Or will he have lost her before he had even had a chance with her? This WILL be a multichapter!


**Hey Guys! For all of you who were reading Because, Ally, I love you, just wanted to let you know I'm pretty much done with it (I have no idea how to continue it from where I am), so I'm gonna start this one. Yes, it will be a multi-chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_I love you, I love him not, _I think as Austin walks in the store. Yes, I love Austin. Yes, I always have. Yes, I want to do something about it. But I won't. No, I will not ruin our friendship. No, I will not lose my partner. No, I will not lose my best friend.

Yes, I still like Dallas, but not as much as I like Austin. Austin gives me butterflies, while Dallas just makes me nervous. I'm comfortable around Austin, and I'm a dork around Dallas. I can give Austin hugs, but I can't even hold a conversation with Dallas.

The worst part is, Austin thinks I'm, like, madly in love with Dallas, so he always gives me advice. When he talks to Dallas, which isn't very often, he even tells him great things about me so he'll like me more. But I don't REALLY want to date Dallas. He's a nice guy, and let's face it, he's pretty darn hot, but I want Austin. Austin Monica Moon.

"Hey, Als," Austin calls, "Are you alright?" he adds, concern in his voice. "Of course," I say, but I'm lying. I'm in love with my best friend. I'm not okay. "Why?" He smiles. Gosh, I love his smile. It's brighter that the sun when I'm cloud watching, and better than all of my favorite books combined. "Well you were kind of just like spaced out, and you just looked upset, but I'm glad you're okay," he answers, bringing me into his warm embrace. That's another thing I love; his hugs. They're warm and soft, like chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven. This one in particular is longer than usual, and he's holding me tighter than usual, as if he's afraid he's going to lose me. That's crazy. I would never leave Austin.

"Um, Ally," he starts awkwardly once we let go, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes?" I question. "Well," he starts, running his hands through his hair now, "I was, uh, talking to, um, Dallas, and he, um, he kinda said, uh," he continues, seeming to take as long as he possibly can, "He's going to ask you out, okay?" he finishes in a rush, a mix of emotions going across his face. I gasp. Dallas wants to date me? "When?" I ask shakily. He sighs, "Today," he says, almost solemnly. Why is he acting so weird? "Do you know when today?" I ask again. A piece of me wants to avoid the situation, while another wants this to happen as soon as possible. "At his lunch break," Austin replies. His lunch break is in twenty minutes. Crap. "His lunch break?" I screech, "I have to look nice when he does it!" I run up the stairs, leaving Austin in my wake.

**Austin's POV**

She runs up the stairs. There aren't any costumers here right now, so I'm left alone. As soon as she's gone, I bury my face in my hands. Why did I do this? Ally is mine, not anyone else's. Yes, I'm in love with Ally, and I have been for a while now. Yes, I tried not to make it look like I did, like when I went all orange and sweaty, because I'm afraid of rejection. Ally's different, if I asked her to date me, and she said no, I'd probably never recover from it. She's different. I've never loved a girl like I love Allyson Dawson.

I spend around fifteen minutes lolling this over in my head, which is about the time it, impressively, takes Ally to change, put a little makeup on, and do something nicer with her hair. "Well?" she asks, twirling a few times in front of me. Of course she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. "Well, you know Ally," I start, making her look a little nervous, "You looked fine before," I continue, the nervousness replaced by a small smile, "But, now, you look beautiful. Dallas is very lucky," I finish, red creeping up her cheeks and a huge smile taking over the small one. "Oh," she starts, a little taken aback, "Um, thank you." I smile as well, saying, "For what? I'm just stating the obvious," making her laugh and say, "Oh, come here," and giving me yet another hug. I hold on just as tight as before, knowing this may be the last one I have before I lose her. Yes, I, Austin Moon, overnight sensation with awesome hair and a smile just as awesome, am going to lose the most amazing girl in the world, Ally Dawson, to some guy who sells cellphone accessories.

Of course, Dallas walks in while Ally and I are hugging. "Um, am I interrupting something?" he asks angrily. "Oh, no. Sorry," Ally replies shyly. A part of me was hoping that Dallas would be enraged by the fact that he walked in on us, so much that he would storm out, leaving me alone with Ally to comfort her. But, he doesn't. He smiles and says, "Good, because I really wanted to ask you something, Ally." Great. You know, I was having a great day today. Why did he have to ruin it be stealing my Ally? "Yes?" Ally asks, her face beaming. I know I have to support Ally's decision, because it makes her happy. All I want is for Ally to be happy. If only she could be happy with me. "Ally, will you go out with me?" Seven words. That's all it took.

I'm in the room, but I'm not. I feel far away, in the distance. I hear Ally's answer. It was a yes. Obviously. Why was I hoping she'd say no? Why did I think she was going to profess her love to me? Why did I think she was going to run over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me close, like she's doing to Dallas right now? I thought I'd be Ally Dawson's first boyfriend. I thought I'd be her first kiss. I thought I'd be her first real love. I guess I thought wrong.

**Ally's POV**

After I say yes, a very convincing fake smile on my face, I run to Dallas and give him a hug. It just doesn't feel right. There's something about the one's Austin and I share that are different. It's like two puzzle pieces coming together. It's like that perfect spike in volleyball, or the perfect goal in soccer. It's like the feel of a paintbrush in an artist's hand, or a guitar in a musician's. It's the perfect fit, like it's meant to be. It's different with Dallas. It's like trying to shove two pieces together, but they just don't fit. It's like that spike in volleyball that goes out or hits the net, and the attempted goal in soccer that goes over the net or right beside it. It's like a guitar in an artist's hand, and a paintbrush in an musicians. No matter how hard you try to make it fit, it just doesn't. But I don't say anything about it, because Dallas is a good guy. He likes me; Austin doesn't.

The thing is, none of this feels right. I felt this should've all been with Austin instead. Why did I say yes, again? Why didn't I just tell Dallas that I loved Austin? Why didn't I run over to Austin, and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close, like I did to Dallas? Even those small, seven words that changed everything didn't feel right. I had always thought my first boyfriend would have gone out of their way with something that I simply couldn't refuse. Austin would do that. I always thought Austin Moon would have been my first boyfriend. I always thought he'd be my first kiss. I always thought he'd be my first real love, and I'd be his. I never thought I would've thought wrong.

* * *

**How was that? Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon. I'm sorry if it takes me a while, though. Soccer seasons almost over, and after that I'll be able to update often! Send me reviews and tell me what I could do better, and if you have any ideas, I could definitely put them into account! Thanks!**


End file.
